Color is an important attribute in the sale and selection of many consumer products, especially articles of personal adornment, such as, contact lenses, eyeglasses, cosmetics, jewelry, clothing and the like. These articles are generally available in optional shades and colors. Color advertising displays are desirable because they attract a great deal of public attention and contribute to sales.